


The Date

by riv_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_er/pseuds/riv_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is sitting at the dining table with his face lighting up by the candle light that was sitting in front of him. The two have been having dinner together for a few weeks now, and during all those times Peter would always find a way to have them stay in and he would have Stiles cook for them. Stiles obviously don’t mind cooking, he in fact wants to be a chief and have his own restaurant in the near future. Stiles is cooking pasta that he had got from his moms recipe book that she used to cook for him when he was younger and loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> A little something

Stevie Nicks song Edge of Seventeen faintly plays in the background as Stiles is finishing up cooking dinner in the kitchen, Peter is sitting at the dining table with his face lighting up by the candle light that was sitting in front of him. The two have been having dinner together for a few weeks now, and during all those times Peter would always find a way to have them stay in and he would have Stiles cook for them. Stiles obviously don’t mind cooking, he in fact wants to be a chief and have his own restaurant in the near future. Stiles is cooking pasta that he had got from his moms recipe book that she used to cook for him when he was younger and loved it.

After a while Peter starts to get impatient, he always is, he may be built like he's in his twenties but he sure can act like he is only thirteen. That's probably why Stiles has an attraction to him, yeah he might be way older and also had a little psychotic moment, he looked past that and seen that he was just a down right good guy that's misjudged.

Stiles is wearing two oven mitts carrying the hot pasta bowl to the table and places it down. "It better be amazing, having me sit here what it felt like months." Peter placed a napkin on his lap as Stiles were serving him. Stiles goes and sits across from Peter with his plate "fuck! Forgot the salad, hold on" Stiles yelled out with a mouth full of pasta jumping out of his seat, he ran to the kitchen and brought out the salad bowl. Peter sighed dramatically, throwing his hands and head back as he rolls his eyes "don't do that!" Stiles shouted "do what?" The man replied with an attitude "that thing! This!" Stiles pointed at Peter and reenacted what Peter did and gestured to himself letting the man know that's what he's talking about.

"Your being over dramatic, I didn't do that" Peter twisted the pasta on his fork and placed it in his mouth, moving his salad around with another. "Yeah says the one that's the definition of over dramatic" Stiles mumbled before scarfing his salad in his mouth. Peter watched the boy devour his salad like as if he was raised by cave people, better yet, he is a cave person! He did a little of rolling his eyes, not so much where Stiles saw him. It was more of a judging you, what are you doing type of look. Stiles caught onto the looks he was getting by Peter and gave him a look back, squinting his eyes with his mouth open shaking his head a little "what?" He said with a mouthful of salad.

Peter had got up from his seat and had sat in the chair next to him. Before he had sat down he had gotten a fresh napkin so he could wipe the boy’s messy face. As Peter wiped the boy’s face his thoughts were who taught this boy how to eat and why anyone didn’t ever tell him how much of a messy eater he is. Stiles stops and puts his fork down and gives Peter a little smile.

Peter rests his hand on the boy’s face looking deeply into his eyes, so deep that he can see right through him, Stiles' heart starts to beat faster, he slowly closes his eyes and slightly puckers his lip as he waits for the man to kiss him "well?.." his eyes were still closed and lips still puckered "anytime now!" Peter chuckles a little taking his hand off the boy looking away still laughing, Peter gets up and goes into his room "Hey you can’t just leave me hanging like that!" Stiles slumps over shoving the rest of his pasta in his mouth, eyebrows started to cover his eyes, deepening them.

Peter comes out of the room and sits back down next to Stiles; staring at him again "I have something for you" Peter takes a small box out of his pocket and places it on the table pushing it closer to the boy. The look on Stiles face was unsure as to what it was, he slowly reached his hand out without saying anything, taking the box closer to him and slowly opened it, hoping Peter wasn’t pulling a trick on him and it was smoke gas or fun confetti. The box is opened and Stiles raises an eyebrow and gives Peter a look like 'seriously, this, you're giving me this?' with a sideways smile.

"I picked it out for you, you like?" Peter was smiling as he was taking out what he bought out of the box "eh" Stiles shrugged his shoulders, Peter holds up the item, it’s a dog tag and on it says Property of Peter Hale. Return to this address if found, Peter smiles and puts it around Stiles' neck "there, now people can see that you're mine" Peter leaned back with pride, checking out the boy wearing the necklace.

Stiles was giving Peter a slight McKayla Maroney face from the 2012 Olympics and Peter was enjoying it even more, Peter didn’t care about the rejection face he was giving, he knew that he was going to wear it whether he liked it or not, Peter leaned in a little closer to Stiles "now, what was that you wanted to do?" Peter smirked at Stiles, the boy was giving him a disappointed look and leaned in closer, Peter gave Stiles a slow passionate kiss, the boy grabbed the back of the man’s neck. Peter placed his hands on Stiles inner thigh rubbing it, the boy moaned in-between kisses.

"do I really have to wear this though?" Stiles pulled the man’s head back by his hair looking into his eyes, Peter shook his head and leaned in kissing the boys neck, Peter pulled away and wrapped his hand around his neck squeezing it a little "yes you do, but I’m also going to mark you with my scent just in case you think it's funny and take of the tag." Peter gave a devilish smirk and licked the boys lips chuckling "ugh fine, make it quick." Stiles rolled his eyes at the thought that it's official, he didn't count the dog tag as being his but now since he is going to be marked he knew that he is now _really_ his.


End file.
